Hellraiser: Infierno en la Tierra (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Elliot Spencer ha abandonado el Infierno, pero el Infierno no lo ha abandonado a él. Valiéndose de un Dr. Channard resucitado, el nuevo Pinhead pretende desatar el caos en la Tierra. Solo una inesperada alianza con el detective de policía Trevor Gooden, marido de Kirsty Cotton, le servirán a Elliot para intentar detener el horror que se acerca a nuestro mundo...
**HELLRAISER: INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA**

 **Parte Dos**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Cansado de la monotonía de su existencia en el Infierno, Pinhead decide abandonar su puesto y volver a la Tierra. Para ello, debió entregar el alma de Paul Merchant, descendiente directo del creador de la caja, Phillip Lemarchand, quién terminó ocupando su lugar y convirtiéndose en el nuevo Pinhead.

Resucitando como Elliot Spencer y libre al fin de sus obligaciones, el antiguo capitán del ejército británico regresa a Londres dispuesto a vivir la vida que quedó truncada un siglo atrás, cuando pasó a formar parte de las huestes del Infierno. Lamentablemente para él, ciertas cosas se niegan a quedar en el pasado y acaban acosándolo en la actualidad.

Elliot descubrirá de manera bastante dolorosa que, si bien él terminó con el Infierno, el Infierno no terminó con él… _aún_.

* * *

 **1**

 **CONVERSANDO CON EL DIABLO**

 **LONDRES. INGLATERRA.**

 **AL ATARDECER.**

El detective de policía Trevor Gooden detuvo su coche frente al viejo edificio de apartamentos. Antes de bajarse del auto, chequeó su pistola y comprobó su munición. Esperaba no tener que usarla, pero no se engañaba: si Spencer ponía en peligro las vidas de Kirsty y de sus hijos, no dudaría en jalar el gatillo.

Era un buen tipo y un buen policía, y sabía que el estar en ese lugar sin apoyo y sin avisarle a nadie de la Metropolitana era un error y una falta gravísima, pero no podía esperar a que sus compañeros le comprendieran. Él creía en la historia de su mujer; si bien no tenía consigo todos los detalles y pormenores de lo que había pasado allá por los ochenta al cien por cien, le creía a Kirsty cuando le contó que su juventud había pasado por un infierno por culpa de ese tipo y su caja diabólica. De modo que ahora Trevor planeaba detenerlo y zanjar para siempre la cuestión. La de tres décadas atrás, con Kirsty de protagonista, y la más reciente, con el brutal asesinato de aquella prostituta.

Trevor encontró el apartamento. Llamó a la puerta, dando un fuerte golpe y alzando la voz:

-Policía Metropolitana. _¡Abra!_

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Insistió una, dos, tres veces. No pasó nada. Sabía que necesitaba una orden judicial para allanar una vivienda, pero no tenía tiempo de obtenerla. De una seca y certera patada, abrió la puerta y penetró en el lugar, pistola en mano…

No halló a nadie. El apartamento estaba vacío. Spencer no se encontraba allí.

-Maldición – murmuró, guardándose el arma. En ese momento le sonó el teléfono celular. Vio que el numero era el de casa y atendió – ¿Cariño? Justo en este momento estoy ocupado… llama luego, ¿ok?

-Creo que no, Trev. Mejor te vienes para acá – dijo Kirsty.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Tenemos visitas y no es conveniente hacerlas esperar…

-¿Visitas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De visitas, Trevor… _visitas inesperadas_ …

El detective se quedó helado. Por el tono de voz de su mujer, entendió de quién se trataba.

-Escúchame, Kirsty: ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Ese maldito les hizo algo a Tiffany y a ti?

-No, no. ¿Por qué mejor no vienes para acá? Tenemos que charlar. Los tres – Kirsty hizo una pausa – Es importante.

Trevor permaneció en silencio un momento.

-Muy bien. Voy para allá – cortó y corrió hacia su coche. A toda velocidad atravesó calles y avenidas, volviendo a su casa, con el corazón en un puño, temiéndose tal vez lo peor…

* * *

Sin embargo y contrario a todo pronóstico, sobre la casa de estilo holandés de Ludovico Street reinaba la calma. Una calma tensa, pero calma al fin.

Elliot Spencer observaba con curiosidad las fotos de Kirsty y su familia colocadas sobre la repisa de la chimenea, mientras ella cortaba la llamada de su celular con su marido.

-Ya está – le avisó – Viene en camino para acá.

Elliot se volvió y la miró.

-Curioso aparatito, ese – comentó, volviéndose a sentar en el sofá – Veo que muchas cosas han cambiado mientras estuve fuera. Hay muchas maravillas en el mundo…

-No te creas. Si exceptuamos los avances tecnológicos, sigue siendo la misma fosa séptica de finales de los ochenta.

-Un pensamiento muy… profundo, viniendo de parte de una abnegada madre de familia.

-Lo dice el demonio que solía llevar clavos sobre su cabeza y torturar a la gente…

Elliot sonrió.

-Para ser una mujer madura, manejas muy bien la ironía, Kirsty. Celebro que el paso del tiempo te haya vuelto más acida. Te sienta bien, junto con tu aspecto.

-Gracias. Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti…

Elliot rió.

-Mi reingreso a la mortalidad trajo consigo este pequeño… defecto. Pero no te inquietes. Puede que me vea viejo, pero mi espíritu sigue siendo joven.1

-Y seguramente retorcido. Esas cosas nunca cambian.

-Temo que no – Spencer suspiró – O tal vez sí.

Silencio en la habitación. Ambos se miraron.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Kirsty.

-Dispara, querida.

-¿Cómo debo llamarte? Nunca supe tu nombre. Ni cuando eras un demonio.

-Oh. ¿Eso? Lo siento… pensé que te lo había dicho – hizo una pausa – Me llamo Elliot… Elliot Spencer. Capitán Spencer. O al menos lo era, en otro tiempo… y otro mundo.

-Dijiste que teníamos que hablar… sobre el Infierno.

-Y lo haremos. Pero no antes de que tu marido vuelva. Esto es algo que también le compete a él, desgraciadamente.

-Tiene que ver con ese crimen, ¿verdad? Con la prostituta que mataste…

-He ahí el error de la cuestión: _no fui yo_.

-¿No? Entonces, ¿Quién diablos…?

-Mi sucesor. El nuevo Pinhead.

Kirsty parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Pinhead?

-Hace rato, preguntabas cuál era mi nombre. Te acabo de decir el mío propio. Y ahora te he revelado el otro, el del demonio que fui y que ahora es mi sucesor.

-No entiendo nada de nada.

-Paciencia, Kirsty, paciencia. Cuando Trevor llegue, todo quedará claro. Y entonces, tendrás que elegir: ayudarme o no.

-Ayudarte… ¿A qué?

-A evitar el Infierno en la Tierra.

* * *

 **2**

 **MASACRE EN EL HOSPITAL**

Mary Lamont era enfermera. Trabajaba en el turno tarde-noche en el viejo Instituto Channard ayudando como podía a los pacientes, pero no se engañaba como otros: sabía que la gente internada en aquél deprimente lugar no tenía cura. Así que lo suyo no pasaba de la habitual rutina de ayudar a los psiquiatras de turno, administrar la medicación prescrita y recorrer los pabellones y salas, viendo que todo estuviera en orden y en su sitio. Y chismorrear con las compañeras de trabajo, claro.

Pero aquel atardecer, las cosas cambiaron bruscamente… y no para mejor.

De buenas a primeras, el Infierno llegó al hospital y Mary se vio huyendo a toda prisa por corredores tortuosos y de pintura descascarada, mientras el coro de gritos, lamentos y alaridos venían tras ella. El personal y los internos estaban siendo brutalmente masacrados por… por _aquella cosa_ , y ríos de sangre chorreaban ahora por las paredes.

Con el corazón martillándole fuertemente en el pecho, Mary llegó ante las puertas del ascensor. Desesperada, presionó el botón que lo llamaba reiteradas veces hasta que el elevador se hizo presente, lo abordó, y comenzó el descenso hacia la planta baja. Sólo en ese momento, la enfermera se dio el lujo de respirar aliviada… y descubrió con pesar que el blanco inmaculado de su uniforme estaba manchado por una sustancia pegajosa de color carmesí.

Era sangre. Sangre fresca, recién salida de algún cuerpo.

En este caso, de más de uno.

-Dios, Dios, Dios – repitió Mary, asqueada – Dios mío…

Un movimiento algo brusco y un sonoro _"ding"_ le anunciaron que llegó a destino. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, Mary planeaba correr hasta la salida y una vez lejos del hospital, ahí llamar a la policía.

Esa era su idea. Lamentablemente, nunca llegó a ejecutarla.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Channard se encontraba del otro lado, esperándola. Llevaba puesta una bata de cirujano encima y una cofia sobre su cabeza. Ambas prendas estaban igual de empapadas en sangre como el uniforme de la enfermera Lamont, con la única diferencia de que el infernal doctor parecía a gusto con todo ello encima. Sonrió torvamente en cuanto la vio y dijo:

-Enfermera, no la veo bien. La noto algo pálida… Sin duda, debe estar incubando algún virus. Descuide. Tengo la solución _exacta_ para su problema.

Channard alzó sus manos. Dos horribles heridas se abrieron en sus palmas, como dos bocas carnosas. De ellas surgieron una multitud de tentáculos cuyas puntas acababan en sierras y cuchillas filosas de todo tipo.

Mary retrocedió, pegando la espalda al fondo del ascensor. Gritó como loca hasta quedarse ronca, momentos antes de ser totalmente despedazada…

* * *

 **3**

 **LA HISTORIA DE ELLIOT**

Trevor llegó a su casa cuando el sol moría en el horizonte. Bajó del coche y entró; encontró a Kirsty esperándolo, con Elliot Spencer sentado tranquilamente en un sofá. Al verlo, sonrió.

-Bien. Ya está usted aquí, detective Gooden. Creo que entonces podemos empezar nuestra charla…

Trevor lo miró con fuerza. A continuación, se volvió hacia su esposa.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Ella asintió – ¿Y Tiffany?

-Arriba, en su cuarto. Bastante molesta, por cierto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Hoy es viernes. Los adolescentes salen los viernes a la noche, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto… lo había olvidado.

Elliot carraspeó audiblemente.

-Si ya terminaron de discutir los triviales problemas de padres e hijos, tenemos un asunto mucho más importante en manos – les dijo.

-Muy bien, Spencer – Trevor lo encaró – Mejor empieza a escupir todo lo que sabes…

-Asumo que está al tanto de mi identidad, detective. Y que cree conocer mi historia. Pero Kirsty no sabe todos los detalles, así que en beneficio de ella, yo mismo voy a contarles todo: desde mi ingreso al Infierno hasta los motivos que me llevaron a abandonar ese sitio… y la nueva amenaza que todos enfrentamos.

Elliot comenzó su extenso relato. Les contó efectivamente cosas que Trevor ya había averiguado por su investigación, pero las amplió: hastiado por el mundo luego de la Gran Guerra, el capitán Spencer buscó medios para evadirse de esta realidad y entonces dio con la caja de Lemarchand. Al resolver el puzzle fue llevado al Infierno en cuerpo y alma e iniciado en lo que allí se considera _"sus placeres"_ , una tortura terriblemente indecible.

Leviathan, la deidad regente del lugar, lo consideró digno de formar parte de sus tropas y lo convirtió en cenobita. Pero no en uno cualquiera: él fue Pinhead, sumo sacerdote del Infierno y guardián del lugar. Olvidando su pasado humano, Elliot sirvió a su nuevo dios y se encargó de torturar y castigar a aquellos que usaban la caja, almas perdidas cuyo sufrimiento servía para alimentar a Leviathan. Y lo hizo por muchos, muchos años…

-…Y así habría seguido, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado… - Spencer sonrió con cierta tristeza y señaló a Kirsty – Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Nos conocimos. Primero, con el asunto de Frank y luego, lo del Instituto Channard. Especialmente, ese último encuentro marcó mi vida indeleblemente. Tú me recordaste quién era, mi humanidad perdida… y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales.

Y no lo fueron. Elliot fue castigado por Leviathan después de eso. Un castigo ejemplar: fue encerrado en el Pilar de las Almas, una especie de "muerte en vida" para los cenobitas. Afortunadamente para él, no duró. Liberado de aquello, volvió a servir a su dios y a ser leal al Infierno… sólo en apariencia.2

Con el paso de los años, las torturas, los castigos y las flagelaciones lo agotaron. Y decidió ponerle punto final a la cosa, renunciando a su puesto para siempre.

-Aceptaron dejarme ir – le explicó al matrimonio – con la condición de que otro debía ocupar mi lugar. Debía haber un Pinhead en el Infierno, para mantener el equilibrio. No podía ser cualquier alma, insistieron; lo mínimo, debía tener ciertas… condiciones y requisitos que lo igualaran a mí.

-De modo que, entonces, tú elegiste a tu sucesor – acotó Kirsty.

-Paul Merchant, descendiente directo de Phillip Lemarchand, el nigromante francés creador de la caja. Un empresario corrupto, decadente y hedonista, que vivía en Norteamérica. Esa fue mi elección.

-Creo que oí algo sobre él en la BBC – dijo Trevor – Sí… Dijeron que desapareció misteriosamente luego de matar a tres personas…

-Merchant ocupó mi lugar. Es el nuevo Pinhead. Y yo pude salir – asintió Elliot – Pero Merchant superó mis expectativas. Sus ideas… van más allá de lo hasta entonces establecido en el Inframundo. Él ha concebido la loca idea de extender el Infierno a la Tierra, con las nefastas consecuencias que eso traería.

-Y la muerte de la prostituta… - empezó Trevor. Spencer resopló.

-Tan sólo un ensayo. Un preludio de lo que está por venir – aseguró – Merchant está loco. Debe ser detenido cuanto antes, de lo contrario el mundo como lo conocen se va a acabar.

-Y yo… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con eso? – inquirió Kirsty.

-Tú eres una de las pocas que abrió la caja y no sufrió las penurias del Infierno en carne propia. Debes acompañarme en la misión que me he propuesto: _destruir la Configuración del Lamento de una vez por todas._

-Wow. Un momento, Spencer. Quieto ahí – pidió Trevor – ¿Cómo podría detener a tu sucesor la destrucción de esa caja?

-La caja es un puente, un nexo con otra dimensión. En este caso, con el Infierno. Destrúyela y el acceso se cierra definitivamente.

-Pero no hay una sola caja de esas, ¡hay cientos! – le recordó Kirsty.

-Para ser más precisos, miles. Y están repartidas por todo el mundo.

-¿Y tú estás decidido a buscar cada una de ellas y destruirlas?

-Sí.

-Pensé que servías al Infierno…

-Ya no más. Al obtener mi humanidad completa, no debo ninguna devoción ni favor a Leviathan y su corte. Sólo quiero que esto se acabe… es todo.

Silencio. Ante los ojos de Trevor y Kirsty, Spencer se mostraba como un anciano cansado y agotado. Si bien seguía viéndose sombrío, sonaba convincente en sus palabras.

Pero ninguno de los presentes tendría tiempo de analizar la propuesta de ayudar a Elliot en su cruzada contra el Infierno. El celular del detective sonó y cuando éste atendió, se quedó helado con lo que escuchó.

-Sí, entiendo – dijo – Ya mismo voy para allá – cortó – Tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hubo una masacre atroz en el viejo Instituto Channard. Personal e internos fueron… destrozados brutalmente.

Elliot se puso de pie, de un salto.

-No puede ser una coincidencia – dijo – ¡Está empezando! Hay que detenerlo…

-¿Trevor?

-Kirsty, debo ir. Todas las unidades móviles policiales están confluyendo en el lugar. Lo que mató a esa gente bien podría seguir allí.

-Yo iré con usted – intervino Elliot.

-Ni hablar.

-Debo ir – insistió – Soy el único que sabe lo que está pasando y cómo detenerlo.

Trevor lo pensó. A la final, aceptó.

Kirsty también quiso ir, pero su marido se negó en redondo. No iba a permitir que su mujer corriera ningún peligro.

-Tú quédate aquí, con Tiff – le aconsejó – Nosotros iremos y que el Cielo nos ayude…

-No – Elliot frunció el ceño – Esta vez el Cielo no va a ayudarlo, detective: _seré yo._

-Ok. Como sea. ¡Vamos!

* * *

 **4**

 **INFIERNO EN LA TIERRA**

 **INSTITUTO CHANNARD.**

 **NOCHE.**

Trevor y Elliot llegaron al viejo y enorme edificio y se sorprendieron al hallar diez móviles vacíos de la policía metropolitana estacionados frente a ellos. Las luces giratorias estaban encendidas y las puertas de los autos abiertas, pero no había rastros de los agentes de la Ley que los ocupaban por ningún lado.

-Esto no puede ser bueno – murmuró Trevor, sacando su pistola. Elliot se adelantó y metió la mitad del cuerpo en uno de los patrulleros. Volvió a salir portando una escopeta consigo – ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso no es legal!

-Espabílese, detective – Spencer comprobó la munición del arma – Hay manchas de sangre dentro de estos vehículos. ¿No las vio? A estas alturas, si sus compañeros no están muertos, querrán estarlo, créame.

Trevor vio la sangre dentro de los móviles policiales y un estremecimiento pavoroso le atravesó la columna. Miró hacia el silencioso y oscuro edificio.

-¿Qué bestia los atacó? – se preguntó.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos entrando ahí. Vamos, Trevor. Después de usted…

El panorama en el interior del manicomio era dantesco.

Las paredes estaban bañadas en sangre, lo mismo que las ventanas y los muebles. Había cuerpos grotescamente mutilados desparramados aquí y allá, a varios intervalos irregulares. En muchos casos, el daño que habían recibido era tal que costaba identificarlos.

Trevor tuvo que detenerse un momento. Lo hizo para vomitar. Elliot lo observó impasible, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y usted trabaja en Homicidios? – comentó, socarronamente.

-¡Dios mío, Spencer! ¿Qué no te afecta toda esta carnicería? – exclamó, exasperado.

-Esto que usted llama "carnicería" es un juego de niños comparado con las penas del Infierno – observó una montaña de cadáveres eviscerados apilados uno encima del otro – Y definitivamente, esto no es obra de _él_ …

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-De Pinhead. Este no es trabajo suyo. Esto lo ha hecho otro demonio distinto.

Un alarido tremendo desgarró el aire de por sí viciado del lugar. El detective y Elliot se miraron: había venido de la habitación ubicada al final del pasillo donde estaban. Corriendo hacia ese lugar, comprobaron que se trataba de un quirófano…

Al cruzar la puerta, hallaron a un hombre amarrado a una camilla, totalmente desollado. La piel había sido removida y los huesos y músculos quedaban sangrientamente a la vista, expuestos.

Y eso no era todo. Trabajando sobre él con pinzas, cuchillas y escalpelos, una figura vestida con delantal y cofia se volvió hacia los recién llegados y los miró, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

-Siempre lo dije: lo mío es la medicina – bromeó macabramente Channard – Es una vocación que llevo desde pequeño, ¿saben? De hecho, recuerdo que comencé con una autopsia hecha al gato de la familia… cuando todavía estaba vivo.

-¡Dios mío! – Trevor retrocedió un paso. Alzó su pistola – _¡Quieto! ¡No se mueva o disparo!_

Pero el infernal doctor no le hizo caso y avanzó hacia ellos con una cuchilla en la mano.

-Channard – Elliot lo reconoció, sorprendido – Pensé que estabas muerto.

-Que irónico, mi buen capitán Spencer. Si mal no recuerdo, el "muerto" en nuestra primera contienda eras tú… aunque ya sabes cómo son las cosas en el fabuloso mundo de Leviathan. Nada está tan muerto como parece, ni para siempre.

-De modo que han decidido usarte a ti en primer lugar – Elliot meneó la cabeza – Una pésima elección.

-Estoy dispuesto a discutirlo contigo… luego de extraerles a ambos el cerebro de sus apretados cráneos.

Trevor abrió fuego y disparó. Para no ser menos, Spencer hizo lo mismo con su escopeta, aunque sabía de antemano la inutilidad del resultado de su ataque.

En efecto, las balas hendieron la carne de Channard pero no lo mataron. El demoniaco doctor echó a reír… y entonces sufrió una violenta metamorfosis.

Su cuerpo se estiró y reventó, despojándose de manera sangrienta de su disfraz humano. El cenobita se alzaba ahora en el centro de la sala; la piel azulada, la cabeza calva envuelta en unos apretados cables clavados en su carne, el traje de cuero cosido y remendado en torno a su figura y los tentáculos provistos de cierras, ganchos y cuchillas surgiendo de las palmas de sus manos.

-Jesús… - Trevor se quedó helado ante semejante visión espantosa. Channard simplemente se rió en su cara.

-Caballeros, El Doctor ha llegado – dijo – Yo recomiendo en su caso… ¡Amputación de extremidades! _¡HA, HA, HA!_

* * *

 **5**

 **EL NEXO CORTADO**

Trevor disparó y disparó. Vació el cargador completo de su pistola sobre Channard. El cenobita seguía intacto, avanzando hacia Elliot y él, como si nada. Los terribles tentáculos provistos de elementos de tortura se extendían, estirándose hacia ellos y acercándolos cada vez más a una muerte segura.

-¿Alguna idea para zafar de esto, Spencer? – le gritó a su compañero, mientras intentaba cambiar el cargador de su arma por otro de repuesto.

Elliot no respondió. Observaba la habitación rápidamente, como buscando algo. De modo que no vio venir el tentáculo rematado en una cuchilla en su punta hasta que este le rasgó la pierna. El corte no alcanzó a ser muy profundo pero sí lacerante. Spencer se dobló sobre sí mismo y cayó al piso, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Había descubierto –ahora que volvía a ser humano– que el dolor no era tan agradable como antaño.

-¡Elliot! – Trevor intentó ayudarlo, pero no pudo. Los tentáculos mortíferos de Channard lo acorralaron en un rincón de la habitación y pinzas y cierras empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

-¡Voy a abrirte al medio como una res! – amenazó Channard, riéndose – ¡Voy a arrancarte las tripas y regarlas por toda la habitación y luego, extraeré tu cerebro y lo trituraré como papilla!

-¡Elliot! – volvió a gritar el detective, viéndose venir su sangriento final. Aquellos pestíferos tentáculos iban a despedazarlo totalmente…

Desde el suelo y olvidado momentáneamente por Channard, Spencer halló lo que buscaba: _una caja de Lemarchand, colocada en el otro extremo del salón_. Supo que gracias a ella, el cenobita había llegado a este mundo y recordando que se trataba de un nexo con el mismo Infierno, entendió lo que debía hacer para cortarlo.

-¡Channard! – gritó, incorporándose como pudo y apuntando con la escopeta a la caja. El doctor infernal se volvió hacia él, enfurecido – _¡Vete al Infierno!_ – lo insultó y disparó.

La caja recibió el impacto letal del tiro y voló en pedazos, sus engranajes rotos y sueltos. Hubo un gran fogonazo de luz y el cenobita gritó:

-¡NO!

A una velocidad de pesadilla, su cuerpo demoniaco comenzó a derretirse, deshaciéndose la carne y los huesos que lo componían hasta acabar desplomándose en una sucia y putrefacta masa amorfa de limo.

-¡Mi Dios! – temblando, Trevor observó con asco lo que quedaba de Channard antes de volverse hacia Spencer – ¿Se acabó? ¿Ya se ha… terminado?

Elliot suspiró. Negó con la cabeza, sombrío.

-No, detective. Me temo que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar…

* * *

 **6**

 **REGRESO A CASA**

Kirsty no se sintió aliviada hasta que su marido volvió a casa. Apenas Trevor entró, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó. Él correspondió a aquel gesto y ambos permanecieron enlazados, uno en brazos del otro, por un buen rato, los ojos cerrados.

Elliot los observó detenidamente en silencio hasta que el corte en su pierna pudo más y se desplomó en un sillón. En ese momento, la pareja se separó y ella atendió al anciano con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, mientras lo curaba.

-Créeme: es mejor que no lo sepas – acotó Trevor, sombrío. Kirsty tuvo a bien en no insistir y se dedicó a atender a Elliot.

Spencer vio a una chica muy bonita parecida a Kirsty cuando era más joven, de pie al borde de las escaleras. Lo miraba con un no disimulado interés.

-Es igualita a ti – comentó. Kirsty se volvió y vio a su hija.

-Mamá, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó la chica.

-Todo perfecto, Tiff. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

Tiffany no obedeció. Se quedó mirando a Spencer embobada, recordando quizás, las historias que su madre contaba sobre aquél tipo.

-Trevor, ¿crees que podrías…? – Kirsty señaló con la cabeza a su hija. El detective asintió.

-Vamos, princesa. Arriba – le dijo a Tiffany – Yo te acompaño…

Cuando padre e hija desaparecieron, dejándolos solos, Kirsty acabó con sus curaciones y encaró a Spencer muy seria.

-Dímelo. Tengo derecho a saberlo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si todo ha terminado.

-No – Elliot negó con la cabeza – Esto todavía no ha acabado. Apenas ganamos una batalla. La guerra contra el Infierno continúa.

-De modo que estás decidido a combatir a tus excompañeros demoniacos…

-Ya te lo dije. Ahora que estoy en la Tierra, no le debo ninguna lealtad a Leviathan y sus sirvientes. Y sí, estoy determinado a acabar con esto para siempre. No por redención, por buscar el perdón de hipotéticas deidades celestiales que no creo que existan… sino porque alguien tiene que terminar esta pesadilla, y creo que soy el único que puede hacerlo – hizo una pausa, observándola – Había venido hasta aquí para pedir tu ayuda, tu colaboración en mi difícil tarea. Pero veo que tú ya estás ocupada con tu vida. Esposo, hijos… has superado el infierno que viviste en tu juventud por nuestra culpa, consiguiendo algo que muchos desean: _una vida normal._

Elliot la tomó de una mano.

-No puedes venir conmigo, Kirsty. Tu familia te necesita.

Silencio. Ella lo observó a los ojos.

-Es verdad – concedió – Pero… no vas a estar solo en tu tarea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mientras Trevor y tú estaban fuera, me comuniqué con una vieja amiga y le conté lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella aceptó darte una mano con la destrucción de esas cajas.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-La segunda sobreviviente de la masacre anterior en el Instituto Channard – Kirsty esbozó una triste sonrisa – La persona por la que le puse ese nombre a mi hija cuando nació…

-Tiffany.

-Ella va a ayudarte. Va a acompañarte en esto. Tiene muchas más ganas que yo de anular al Infierno para siempre.

-¿Dónde está?

-En camino. Llegará pronto y entonces, podrán partir juntos.

-Entiendo – Elliot sonrió – Kirsty… gracias. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero… gracias.

Como toda respuesta, ella asintió en silencio.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **HACIA EL SUR**

Elliot Spencer viajaba en silencio sentado dentro del coche de Tiffany. A su lado, la bonita –y ya más adulta– chica rubia que una vez había resuelto fácilmente la Configuración del Lamento, abriendo las puertas del Infierno, conducía en dirección al aeropuerto.

-Las cajas existentes en Inglaterra están destruidas – comentó el anciano, lacónico – El detective Gooden se encargó de la que guardaba la policía londinense luego del crimen de la prostituta. Pero como ya sabes, hay más por todo el mundo. Tenemos que encontrarlas…

-Ya tengo el dato de la próxima – le informó Tiffany – Me lo pasó una amiga estadounidense que también te conoció en su momento: Joey Summerskill. Ella es periodista.3

-Joey – Elliot suspiró, melancólico – La recuerdo. Una chica muy valiente… Muy bien, ¿y donde dijo Joey que se encuentra esta caja de Lemarchand? ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Sudamérica – Tiffany detuvo el auto frente a la terminal del aeropuerto. Sacó de su bolso dos pasajes de avión – A Buenos Aires, Argentina.

 **FIN**

 **(Por ahora)**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Y llegamos al final de la Parte Dos de esta historia. Elliot ha evitado que el Infierno en la Tierra se desate, al menos, de momento. Ahora, empieza para él un nuevo viaje y la trama entra en otra etapa. Para acompañarlo en su búsqueda y destrucción de todas las cajas de Lemarchand del mundo, está Tiffany, la bonita chica rubia de la segunda película. Los dos están por dirigirse hacia nuevos peligros en un territorio totalmente nuevo para ellos…

Aunque bien conocido para mí, como argentino que soy, je.

De nuevo, quiero darles las gracias a todos los lectores que vienen siguiendo esta historia. Espero que esté a la altura de la saga original y que sirva para ampliarla. Si bien oficialmente existe una serie de comics en curso guionados por Clive Barker que ya lo hacen, este es mi propio intento no-oficial de continuar con un universo ficticio que, en lo personal, me fascina y mucho. Así que, _¡gracias totales a todos por detenerse aquí y leer!_

¿Qué nos depara el futuro?

Seguramente, más aventuras y terrores. Sin duda, Elliot volverá y Tiffany seguirá con él, acompañándolo. Y tal vez aparezcan muchos nuevos personajes y otros conocidos regresen. Como bien dijo el mismo Spencer, esta ha sido una batalla ganada, pero la guerra contra el Infierno continua. Es más, me atrevería a decir que recién comienza…

¡Saludos a todos y nos vemos muy pronto en la próxima historia, si Dios quiere!

FEDERICO H. BRAVO.

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina. Marzo de 2016._

* * *

1 Tal vez es una aclaración innecesaria, pero tanto el viejo Pinhead como Elliot Spencer están interpretados por el actor Doug Bradley. Los años han pasado para el bueno de Doug, como atestiguan fotos recientes. Creí razonable reflejar el paso del tiempo en su alter-ego ficticio de esta historia. Al menos, en su parte humana.

2 El Pilar de las Almas y el castigo de Pinhead –y su posterior liberación– son el eje central del tercer film de la saga de Hellraiser.

3 Joey era la protagonista femenina de la tercera película de la saga de Hellraiser. Se trataba de una intrépida periodista estadounidense que acabó conociendo antes que nadie la verdadera historia del origen de Pinhead y al capitán Elliot Spencer.


End file.
